freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-25618290-20141103160846
I do not believe that then animatronics in "Five Nights At Freddy's" and "Five Nights At Freddy's 2" are haunted by the five children who were killed by an employee that worked in the resturaunt . In the 1st game if they caught you , you would be stuffed into a another animatronic suit , and the time line for all this is 1987 , you get payed £4 an hour and in total for your work it's £120 . Also , why would there be thick metal doors in a kids resturaunt ? It's because the owners know that the animatronics come to life . And for all of you who dont know there is a 5th animatronic called "Yellow Bear" but fans named him "Golden Freddy" , he has no exo skeleton and causes you to see each of the other animatrontics with the phrase "IT'S ME" . People believe it's Yellow Bear telling you that he controls the other animatronics or people believe that you (The Security Guy) is going insane . I just believe Yellow Bear is an easter egg but if fans start a big fuss about it he might become much more . Now to back up my points . I dont believe they are haunted because of 2 things , in the trailer of Five Nights At Freddy's 2 it is shown that if you put on a Freddy Fazbear mask they think your a empty animatronic and I doubt that a ghost would be tricked with just a mask , and my second one is that 5 children died , so why do the new animatronics in Five Nights At Freddy's 2 come to life ? So thier's Freddy , Bonnie , Chica , Foxey , Freddy Mk. 2 , Bonnie MK.2 , Chica MK. 2 and Foxey MK. 2 , I'm not counting in Yellow Bear since he is not in the trailer and we dont know if he's in game , so all together that is 8 animatronics but only 5 children died . Now why I believe that the time line is in 1987 , I already mentioned the payment but there is somthing called "The Bite Of 87" , it was during the day when Foxey bit a child , the child is believed to survive but with brain damage , that is why foxey and pirate cove was shut down , and back to the point , the people who own the owners of Freddy Fazbears Pizza would hear about 5 children going missing and also an animatronic attacking someone , so soon enough , Freddys Fazbears Pizza would be shut down . So you are the security guard who works there for the final days of Freddy Fazbears Pizza , I believe the guy you are does this out of memories as a child or just simply for the money . Now we start moveing onto Five Nights At Freddy's 2 which is 28 years later in 2015 . (This is sort of my own belief) The original Freddy Fazbears Pizza never was destroyed or taken down , it was just closed and was forgotten which is one of the main things in the trailer , the words pop up saying "forgotten" when it shows the original animatronics broken , but are still working , then it says "dismantled" , and all the new animatrontics look the same as the originals , so I believe that the new Freddy Fazbears Pizza was built ontop of the old pizza place and while in construction they found the old animatronics and used there parts , then "deactivated" pops up , I dont know what to say here , either they ran out of power ands hut down or they were able to be shut down all the time , "redesigned" pops up and also backs up my old point that their parts were used to make new animatronics which look way more kid friendly , then "reactivated" comes but I dont know what to say , either somebody found a switch to turn them on again or they where rebooted or got more power from batteries or fuel from the peoplew ho found them to see how they worked , but then "malfunctioning" pops up and shows the orininal bonnie in the room with you but your able to put on a Freddy Fazbear mask , so , mabey the animatronics where malfunctioning the entire time , in the 1st game , and the 2nd , and when they got the parts from the old animatronics and used them on the new animatronics they malfunctioned aswell , but then "and zero doors" pops up with the original Foxey jumping from the hall way onto you , but if you take time to listen to foxey while he was jumping , you can hear him shout "Freedom" , so mabey the children ARE haunting the suits byt they are trapped in the suit , and the only way they could pass on was if they got revenge on Freddy Fazbears Pizza by killing their employees , and you are a security guard who works at Freddys so you are a target , but then how do they get tricked with just a Freddy Fazbear Mask ? I dont know the answer but we will just have to look for clues when the game comes out or when a new Five Nights At Freddy's comes out or Scott (The Maker Of The Game) tells us himself . Scott showed us a picture saying "NO PLACE TO RUN and exactly on place to hide" people believe just because it says run means you can run around in the game but no , I dont know who made that up but if you can run around that will just ruin the game , and ind picture it is you wearing the Freddy Fazbears mask with Foxey looking at you from the hall way . Also another picture showes Foxey MK. 2 in the hall way with tube-like arms and neck with her (Yes , the new Foxey is a girl) left eye missing , but if you go back to the start of the trailer for Five Nights At Freddy's 2 when the children are singing and before in showes the original bonnie look at the drawing on the wall , it says on all of then "My day at the NEW Freddy Fazbears Pizza" on a few of the pictures you can see children take Foxey MK. 2 , that showes us that Foxey MK.2 isnt like the other animatronics , she has an exo skeleton but he can be pulled apart easily , she is in the trailer , in the corner of the room in kids cove ... That's all I got for you at the momment , I will update this in the future and subscribe to me on youtube ' master b o1 '